


The Lamb Fic That Killed My Soul

by kashmir



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-10
Updated: 2005-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lamb has a problem on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lamb Fic That Killed My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on [](http://bana76.livejournal.com/profile)[**bana76**](http://bana76.livejournal.com/).

His shift started in exactly forty five minutes but he'd overslept, again. Because he hadn't gotten to sleep until 5am. Again. Because he'd been thinking of her. Again. He groaned and walked into the bathroom.

He stripped off his soft cotton sleeping pants and climbed into the glass shower stall. He stood under the pounding spray and slowly soaped himself up. Pecs, shoulders, down to his wrists. Across his washboard stomach and down...

Well. It was nice to know some parts of him were awake.

His hand stroked slowly at first, the soap providing just enough lubrication to make shivers race down his spine. His head fell back and his eyes slammed shut. He shifted, his feet spreading apart, balancing as his hand moved faster and faster.

He knew it wouldn't last long, wouldn't take any time at all. She was always there, always dancing on his eyelids when he closed them. Always laughing derisively in his ears at night when he lay in bed trying to forget her. Always just out of reach when he wanted to touch that gorgeous skin.

Always, always there.

He felt his whole body tighten and suddenly his stomach clenched. White hot then cold and he came, hand slowing to a stop as he breathed out one word. Four syllables that were making his life hell.

"Veronica."


End file.
